Electrical heater fans have become more and more popular over time. One of the reasons for their popularity is that rather than being dedicated to a specific location they can be moved from room to room.
In recent years electrical heater fans have been made such that they can plug directly into and be suspended from an electrical outlet on a wall. This eliminates the requirement for floor space for the heater fan and also raises the heater fan to a position where the flow of heater air from the fan is off of the floor.
To date, wall mounted heater fans include a relatively standard electric plug which is supported on the back surface or casing of the heater fan. The heater fan is then simply pushed by its plug into the electrical outlet where its plug holds it suspended from the wall. However, because there is no interlock, other than the standard fit between the plug and the receptacle, the plug on the heater fan is not capable of supporting a substantial load. Therefore, the known wall mounted heater fans are relatively light in weight having a maximum operating capacity of 1200 watts. A ground supported heater fan on the other hand typically has a maximum operating capacity of 1500 watts and is therefore, capable of producing more heat than the wall mounted heater fan.